Tradeoffs
by cc71
Summary: Post movie, about some themes that it seemed were purposely left hanging. Some decisions make sense after all.


"Pardon me, your Lordship, but Lady Merton is on the telephone asking to speak to you," Barrow says quietly to Lord Grantham as his employer is about to enter the library for tea.

Cora and Robert exchange a worried look, with an air of inevitability to it. Robert goes to take the call.

Upon his return he gives a brief nod to his wife, who looks sad at the unspoken news. Robert approaches his daughter.

"Mary, we have a situation we'll need to resolve in the village," Robert says.

As Lord Grantham explains what has happened to his eldest daughter, Barrow listens in.

* * *

"Darling, you were not at tea yet to have heard the sad news," Mary says to her husband while dressing. "Mr. Harrington has had a stroke."

"Good heavens, how tragic!" Henry says with a surprised tone from his dressing room. "How is he?"

Even Anna, who is helping Mary with her hair, pauses in mild shock at the announcement.

Mary says, "He is at hospital, but Papa says that the prognosis for his full recovery is not optimistic."

"That is a shame," Henry says, shaking his head. "He and his wife run a good place."

"They won't be able to now, unfortunately," Mary sighs.

* * *

"John, did you hear the news?" Anna asks her husband as soon as she gets downstairs with Johnny. She puts her son into his high chair to have dinner.

"About Harrington?" Bates asks. "Yes, Lord Grantham told me. Terrible for them." He shakes his head sadly.

"And?" Anna asks, with an air of anxious curiosity that really does not befit the bad news.

John smiles at his wife, "And if I am reading your mind correctly, yes, and yes."

Anna beams.

"Only I need to confer with Mr. Barrow on a few things first," Bates says.

"What things?" Barrow asks while coming into the room.

* * *

Barrow is in his office on the telephone, with his door shut.

"I thought of you immediately, of course," the butler says into the mouthpiece, looking a little unsure. He slowly begins to smile when he hears whatever response the person on the other end says.

"If you are absolutely sure… it would be a big change for you," Barrow says. "You would be the only one … not one of an army like you're used to…"

Again Barrow smiles at whatever the person says.

"Alright, then," Barrow says. "Ring back when you have things arranged."

Barrow replaces the receiver on the cradle and smiles. Slowly at first, as if he has just accomplished something secret. As he rises from his chair, his smile broadens almost to the point of joyous laughter. He pauses, knowing that he cannot go out into the servants' hall in such a state. He takes care to calm himself, taking several deep breaths, resuming his professional demeanour before heading upstairs.

* * *

"He's sound asleep already," John Bates says to Anna as he enters a bar area where his wife is busy.

"'Twas an exciting day, moving to a new place," Anna remarks.

"He's young … he'll adjust fine," John says.

"I know he will. And the Harringtons will be better at the cottage. I'm pinching myself with how well everything has worked out!" Anna smiles and says to her husband as she continues to unload a tray of clean glasses to put them onto a shelf. "Our dream plans are happening."

"This is far cry from a shore place that we talked about," John says as he examines the bottles on another set of shelves. He periodically writes down a note or two on a piece of paper on the bar.

"That's alright," Anna says with a smile. "I believe it would be harder for me to leave Downton than I had been thinking. And the tradeoff is that I can work at the Abbey part time still. This way, we will have a bit more, from my earnings, when patrons and bookings here are light."

John smiles, "You will let me know when you want to stop working for Lady Mary altogether?"

Anna smiles back, "I will. But don't expect that anytime soon. Lady Hexham made me remember how good I am at my job. 'Feels good, being confident in my talents."

John beams proudly at his wife and laughs, "As you wish."

"Lord Grantham will miss you, I bet," Anna says with a little smirk.

"I will not take that wager," John smiles. "I expect he'll be by here for a pint more regularly than usual. But my replacement seems very nice, remember, and is trained better than I was. It was brilliant for Barrow to think of him."

"It was in Barrow's own interest to find someone suitable, to keep his Lordship happy. And that's part of what makes it all so amazing," Anna says. "We have the chance for our dream, to have more independence, and you won't carry any guilt for leaving Lord Grantham after all he's done for us."

The two smile again at each other. Anna steps back from the shelves and looks around.

"There," Anna says, surveying everything. "We should be ready to open the Grantham Arms tomorrow at the usual time."

* * *

Lord Grantham enters his dressing room, saying with a large smile, "Ah, you are here already! Welcome to Downton Abbey!"

"I am happy to be here, your Lordship," states the new valet as he helps his employer off with his jacket. "Mr. Bates was kind enough to give me an introduction to your closets, so I hope it will be a smooth transition for you."

"I was surprised but delighted that you took the job, if I am honest," Robert continues. "Isn't it quite a step down for you?"

The valet chuckles a little while continuing to help Lord Grantham undress. He says, "In one way, you are correct, my Lord. But there are other benefits to this position."

"Oh?" Robert enquires.

"I have family nearby, for one," the younger man states, then adds, "Sometimes it is worth it to make tradeoffs to be close to the ones we love."

Robert smiles, and nods, happy that things are working out for himself, the Bateses, and his new valet, it seems.

"You are quite right," Lord Grantham agrees, "I hope you will be happy here at Downton Abbey, Mr. Ellis."


End file.
